


Warm

by hinoka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, mainly because I'm still crying over how the season is officially over, mention of Yuri Plisetsky, takes place after episode 12, yoi ruined my life so this is retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinoka/pseuds/hinoka
Summary: A casual morning in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to the fandom (but also to myself, because there was no other way to get these damn feels out) since there won't be an episode today. Warning: one tiny hint at ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but that's it, I promise. Also, not beta'd and barely edited.

Yuuri woke up warm, with Makkachin on his left  and Victor’s arm curled around him from the right. He blinked and lifted up his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Even the slightest movement of his arm was enough to shift the heavy layers of blankets on him. Makkachin awoke and sat up, licking his face. Yuuri smiled and moved his hand to pet the poodle. Makkachin barked, wagging his tail and moving closer to greet Victor as well. Victor let out a small whine of protest, and pressed his nose against the nape of Yuuri’s neck, away from the dog’s looming snout.

Yuuri tensed for a moment, not wanting to wake the sleeping man. “Makkachin, I’ll walk you if you wait by the door.” He promised quietly. The poodle perked at the word _walk_ and jumped off the bed, padding out the agape door.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and reached toward the bedside desk where his glasses lay.

He wasn’t successful. Victor’s hand moved, pressing against his chest to keep him from moving any further.

“ _Yuu_ ri.” Victor spoke, voice low. Yuuri could almost feel the pout forming on his fiance’s face.

“Sorry. Trying to get my glasses.” Yuuri whispered.

“Don’t. Moving, later. Sleep ‘n cuddles, now.” Victor grumbled.

Yuuri let out a breathy laugh. “Victor, we’re supposed to meet up with Yurio in-” He squinted at the clock. “Less than thirty minutes.”

Victor groaned. “Don’t wanna. Outside _cold_.” He whined.

“Makkachin also needs a walk.” Yuuri added. “And Yurio’ll blow up if you don’t show him the new choreography by today.”

Victor let out a sigh and tugged the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, a sign to turn and face him. Yuuri obliged, twisting his body around till they were face to face.

“Won’t be mad after I show him what I have planned.” Victor declared, suddenly articulate.

“I don’t doubt that.” Yuuri replied fondly. “Kid’s still going to try to kick us though.”

“That, or throw piroshkis at us.” Victor countered. “Win-win situation.”

“Victor, please.”

“You think he’ll have the pork cutlet bowl kind? I didn’t get to try any last time.”

“ _Victor_.”

“Of course, I have a lovely pork cutlet bowl right here, so it’s not like I need anymore.”

Yuuri flushed red. “Victor, Makkachin is going to pee on the carpet and you’re going to be the one who cleans it up.”

Victor hummed and leaned in, nuzzling at Yuuri’s neck. “Makkachin wouldn’t betray me like that.”

“His fifteen-year-old bladder might.” Yuuri deadpanned.

Victor groaned. “Fine. Five more minutes, please?” He mumbled against Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri squirmed a little at the feeling of Victor’s lips on his skin. Familiar, but still distracting. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I.”

Victor propped his chin on Yuuri’s chest and looked up, eyes lidded in a way that definitely did not indicate drowsiness. “I can make it up to you.”

Yuuri’s breath caught, and any more thoughts of responsibilities disappeared. “Show me.”

Victor beamed. “Okay~” He sang, and leaned in, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri cupped Victor’s jaw in his hand and reciprocated gladly.

He’d never felt warmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (They’re fifteen minutes late.)
> 
> Not shown: Yurio somehow managing to scream, throw piroshkis at Yuuri, and kick Victor at the same time.
> 
> Yeah, I know that Victor is probably a morning person but please consider: Victor being the biggest cuddle bug that would throw away all of his responsibilities just for Yuuri (wait, that's canon. Fuck.). 
> 
> I don't usually write romance (I actually consider it my weakest subject) but dammit these two are too much. This is also below my usual standard of writing- I needed to get this out quick- so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this little mess of a work anyway. Possible fic about Yuri Plisetsky in the making (hopefully, of better quality)! And, as always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Come cry with me about this stupidly good anime on [tumblr](http://davieisdead.tumblr.com/).


End file.
